


scientia potentia est

by theskew



Series: Drabbles aus Münster [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Romantic Tension, dialogue repetition
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: "Woher wissen Sie das denn?" - "Weiß ich halt." - "Ach."Dieser Dialogfetzen fliegt mir den ganzen Tag schon im Kopf herum und jetzt habe ich ihn kurzerhand in zehn Drabbles verpackt, so oder leicht abgewandelt.(zum Post auf livejournal)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titel:** _scientia potentia est_ \- Wissen ist Macht. Oder, je nach Übersetzung, auch _Wissenschaft ist Potenz_. Dafür hat sich das Latinum doch gelohnt!  
>  **Rating:** Harmlos, bis auf das letzte Drabble. P6/P16.  
>  **Genre:** Drabble, First Time, Humor, Slash  
>  **Handlung:** Eine Geschichte in 10 Drabbles.  
>  **Länge:** 1000 Wörter (10 Drabbles à 100 Wörter)  
>  **A/N:** _"Woher wissen Sie das denn?" - "Weiß ich halt." - "Ach."_  
>  Dieser Dialogfetzen fliegt mir den ganzen Tag schon im Kopf herum und jetzt habe ich ihn kurzerhand in zehn Drabbles verpackt, so oder leicht abgewandelt.

 

 

 **I.**  
Thiel hörte die Haustür zufallen, als er gerade seine Jacke überzog. Mann ey! Dass Boerne auch nie warten konnte!  
Als er nur Minuten später selbst aus der Haustür trat, stand Boernes Auto allerdings noch vor dem Haus. Er musste lächeln. Unvorsichtig öffnete er die Beifahrertür und ließ sich wortlos auf den Sitz fallen.  
„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich auf Sie gewartet habe?“ Boerne klang ehrlich überrascht.  
Thiel grinste. „Tja. Weiß ich halt.“  
„Ach.“ Boerne zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts weiter, und das alleine war schon so ungewöhnlich, dass Thiel beinahe vergaß, die Autotür wieder hinter sich zu schließen.

 

  
**II.**  
Boerne hielt zielgenau im Halteverbot vor dem Präsidium, drehte sich zu Thiel um und bedachte ihn mit diesem Blick, der Thiel nervös werden ließ.  
„Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass Sie verdammt schöne Augen haben?“  
Thiel schluckte schwer. Oh Gott, oh Gott, bloß nichts falsch interpretieren. Oder richtig? Ach, am besten überhaupt nichts interpretieren. Und zurückschlagen. Angriff war schließlich die beste Verteidigung.  
„Ja, weiß ich“, brummte er.  
Boerne tat erstaunt. „Ach, ehrlich? Woher?“  
Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Mann, Boerne. Weiß ich halt. Ist ja auch egal, ich muss zur Arbeit.“ Er kletterte aus dem Wagen. „Und danke fürs Mitnehmen. Man sieht sich.“

 

  
**III.**  
„Sag mal, Junge... Weißt du eigentlich, dass ihr beiden total wie ein Pärchen wirkt?“, fragte Herbert, direkt nachdem Boerne ausgestiegen und schon mal zum Tatort vorausgegangen war.  
„Mhm.“  
„Ich glaube ja, der steht auf dich.“  
Thiels Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Andererseits war er momentan gefühlstechnisch sowieso verwirrt, da war ihm das jetzt auch egal.  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete er lapidar.  
„Du weißt? Was weißt du? Und woher?“ Thiel Senior verhaspelte sich beinahe beim Sprechen.  
„Ich weiß halt. Er versteckt es ja auch nicht.“  
„Ach.“ Vater Thiel kratzte sich am Kopf. „Und du?“  
Thiel senkte den Blick. „Das weiß ich nicht.“

 

  
**IV.**  
„Woher wissen Sie, dass der Mann woanders getötet wurde?“ Nadeshda war sachlich und professionell, aber Thiel war mürrisch.  
„Weiß ich halt“, brummte er unwirsch und biss sich im selben Moment auf die Zunge. Seine Assistentin anzufahren war ja wohl keine Lösung auf private Probleme.  
„Ach.“ Nadeshda war alles andere als begeistert von seiner Stimmung.  
Boerne schaltete sich ein. „Die Blutlache um ihn herum ist zu klein, der Körper ist in einer unnatürlichen Stellung, die Kleidung ist verrutscht und dort hinten am Tor sind Schleifspuren zu finden, die von den Schuhen des Opfers stammen.“  
Thiel warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

 

  
**V.**  
„Boerne!“, zischte Thiel die dunkle Gestalt an. „Kommen Sie sofort wieder her! Das ist illegal, Sie dürfen gar nicht hier sein!“  
„Sie auch nicht“, schoss Boerne zurück und kletterte unbeirrt weiter die Hausfassade hoch. Thiel folgte ihm ergeben, und obwohl er sich schwerer tat als der wendige Professor, kam er doch an.  
Gemeinsam ging das mit der Wohnungsdurchsuchung tatsächlich schneller. Thiel hielt nur wenig später ein Paket hoch.  
„Ich wusste, dass der da mit drinsteckt!“, brach es aus ihm heraus.  
„Woher denn?“ Boerne klang neugierig.  
„Wusste ich halt.“  
„Ach.“  
„So, und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie hier rauskommen, aber zackig!“

 

  
**VI.**  
„Thiel! Wie weit sind Sie in dem Mordfall?“  
„Es geht.“ Thiel runzelte die Stirn. „Wir haben einen Hauptverdächtigen, bei dem alles passt, nur der entscheidende Beweis fehlt. Ich brauche einen Hausdurchsuchungsbefehl bei dem Freund der Tochter. Ich weiß einfach, dass der noch Beweismaterial versteckt!“  
„So?“ Frau Klemm war hellhörig geworden. Verdammt. „Woher wissen Sie das denn?“  
Thiel schnaubte und zögerte. „Weiß ich halt“, knurrte er dann und ließ die Staatsanwältin einfach stehen, obwohl ihm klar war, dass er sich dafür würde verantworten müssen. Ihr vorwurfsvolles „Ach“ wehte ihm hinterher.  
Na toll, der Schuss war ja wohl komplett nach hinten losgegangen.

 

  
**VII.**  
„Darf ich Sie noch zum Essen einladen?“, fragte Boerne und strahlte Thiel an. Thiel war eigentlich nicht danach, er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag gehabt und war zudem im aktuellen Mordfall keinen Schritt weitergekommen, worüber die Klemm natürlich mal wieder ihren Unmut geäußert hatte. Andererseits sah Boerne so hoffnungsvoll aus, dass er nicht anders konnte.  
Boerne bemerkte sein Zögern. „Ich zahle auch.“  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Thiel.  
„So?“  
„Mhm. Weiß ich halt.“  
„Ach.“  
„Das machst du immer.“ Jetzt endlich traute er sich, in Boernes Augen zu sehen, und er wurde beinahe erschlagen von der Wärme und der Zuneigung, die er darin sah.

 

  
**VIII.**  
Er ließ Boerne das Essen wählen, weil ihm klar war, dass er auf der hiesigen Karte sowieso kein Wort verstehen würde. Und den Wein gleich dazu, weil... Boerne konnte das, im Vergleich zu ihm.  
Sie stießen an und flirteten ungehemmt und als der Abend vorbei war, bedankte Thiel sich für das Date.  
„Woher weißt du denn, dass das hier ein Date ist?“ Boerne zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber nicht erstaunt, eher süffisant.  
Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Weiß ich halt.“  
„Ach.“ Boerne sah ihm stechend in die Augen und Thiel wandte hastig den Blick ab.

 

  
**IX.**  
„Also dann...“  
„Jo, also...“  
Sie standen im Hausflur, jeder an seiner eigenen Wohnungstür, und Thiel wusste zwar nicht, was er tun sollte, aber nichts tun war auch keine Option.  
„Ich will nicht, dass der Abend schon endet“, platzte Boerne überraschend ungelenk heraus.  
Thiel war überfordert. „Ich weiß“, antwortete er leise.  
Boerne zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Woher weißt du das denn?“  
„Weiß ich halt.“ Er lächelte.  
„Ach.“ Boerne schien immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt.  
„Ich möchte das auch nicht“, fügte Thiel leise an und ließ sich von Boerne an sich ziehen und küssen und klammerte sich fest und küsste sanft zurück.

 

  
**X.**  
Boerne stöhnte ungehalten auf, als Thiel sich schwer atmend gegen ihn drängte. Die störenden Klamotten waren schnell kein Thema mehr, dafür hatten sie zwei andere... Probleme, die schon länger nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangten und denen sich nun ausgiebig gewidmet wurde – nebst ganz anderen Körperregionen.  
\---  
Einige Minuten nach der atemlosen Stille drehte Boerne sich etwas gefasster zu ihm um. „Sag mal... Du bist ja wirklich gut vorbereitet. Woher weißt du denn, wie sowas geht?“  
Thiel konnte nicht anders, als zu schmunzeln. „Weiß ich halt.“  
Boernes Antwort blieb aus. Stattdessen schlang er seine Arme um Thiel und zog ihn in eine warme Umarmung.

 

 


End file.
